Wherever You Will Go
by lavariel
Summary: Juubei runs off after the Mugenjou Arc just to find out soon that Kazuki is bethrothed to another man. JxK, variousxK


Wherever You Will Go  
  
Chapter One: Who's with You now?  
  
* Juubei ran off away from Kazuki after the Mugenjou Arc without saying goodbye to go somewhere where he knew Kazuki would not find him. He closed himself from the world, atoning for his sins when he learns of Kazuki's engagement to a wealthy man which was planned long before their clans were killed. Will Juubei let his beloved marry the one his parent's arranged for him? Or will he take the risk and bring Kazuki back?  
  
*  
  
The night was cold as rain penetrated on the tanned face of a man in his early twenties, looking up in the pouring rain. Kakei Juubei was outside the apartment which was somewhere in the deserted streets of Hokkaido. He welcomed the tears which were beginning to form in his handsome auburn eyes. He had promised Kazuki his loyalty yet what had become of it? Juubei cannot stand to look at the string wielder's beautiful, passionate eyes, filled with love for him. No, he cannot go back to him. He lost his sight after his last ordeal with Kazuki, not that he complained, for it was his punishment for his betrayal.  
  
The rain was beginning to halt its rigorous downpour as he came back to his apartment for shelter. He, himself did not know what pushed him to stand there foolishly in the rain, knowing that Sakura might worry about his health again.  
  
Juubei smiled as he dried his brown locks with a white towel. He could still remember the times before their clans were destroyed... the times when they would play in the rain, the times when Kazuki smiled and they were both happy. Oh, how much had he missed those times! Juubei was not the sentimental type so; he hardly showed anyone what he really felt for Kazuki, he wanted to hide that emotion as he was only fated to be Kazuki's guardian, protector and doctor, and not a lover.  
  
He could still remember the words his mother asked and told him before...  
  
*  
  
"Juubei..."  
  
"Yes, mother."  
  
"Don't get too attached to him."  
  
"Him?"  
  
"You know who I'm talking about. The heir of the Fuchoin clan, Kazuki."  
  
"But... why, mother? Kazuki and I are very good friends!"  
  
"Then, let it stay that way. No matter how beautiful and nice he will grow to be, never let yourself fall in love with the one you're supposed to protect... if you want to avoid crying later on."  
  
*  
  
Juubei still didn't know what his mother meant. Perhaps, he was just fated as Kazuki's servant or less. But it was the one advice he had disobeyed. He knew even before his mother told him that. he was beginning to fall for Kazuki... Well, who wouldn't? Kazuki is the most beautiful, kindest and most compassionate person you'll ever meet.  
  
But the odds were different... Juubei soon felt that the boy was his other half... that he could not live without him...  
  
As soon as they grew to be teenagers in Mugenjou, Kazuki has grown more beautiful than ever... and he felt himself falling in love with him everyday. They had been together in the past 9 or so years... it was hard to move on without him...Kazuki was his source of strength, his inspiration...  
  
They did things together ever since they started to live together in Mugenjou. They fought together, they ruled together and even shared their bed together... it wasn't something someone would call 'one-night stand' nor 'screw or 'fuck'... what they were doing was all out of love for each other. Juubei loved Kazuki and Kazuki loved him... they were happy until Ginji left and so did Shido and his beloved Kazuki.  
  
He was enraged so, he allied himself with Makubex... and then... no, he did not want to remember the rest... the only thing he wanted to remember were the times that the both of them were happy...  
  
The clock read 1:08... /I wonder what he's doing right now.../, Juubei found himself thinking. He had already dryed his short brown hair and changed unto dry clothes. Sakura still wasn't home... probably she was at Makubex, taking care of him... he smiled, he knew that there was some chemistry going on his sister and his former VOLTS ally.  
  
The rain was beginning to pour down again and it was cold. Juubei turned on the heater and went back to his bed, lying on his back again. He was looking at the ceiling wistfully as thought, /I wonder who's with Kazuki right now... He usually gets cold when it's raining so I hope that whoever is with him now, knows better than to let him get soaked in the rain. And yeah, he also likes eating miso soup during rainy days./ Juubei felt tears brimming on his dark lashes. /And yeah, most of all, Kazuki snuggles with me during rainy days... so I hope that someone else will take my place to tell him how beautiful he has grown each single day and tell him the words I've said to him and the words I never had the courage to tell him.../.  
  
Juubei made no effort whatsoever to wipe his tears away.  
  
/I wonder what he looks like... maybe its someone who doesn't remind you of me.../.  
  
/But as long as you're happy... then, I'm happy too... I want you to be happy with someone more worthy... and not with a traitor like me.../  
  
He smiled and said to himself, "Maybe Mother was right... I shouldn't have fallen in love with him in the first place..."  
  
Then, he cried himself to sleep.  
  
*  
  
/So lately, I've been wondering Who will be there to take my place? When I'm gone, you'll need love To light the shadows on your face/  
  
*  
  
end of chapter one  
  
*  
  
Well, there you go! My first Getbackers fic! I hope it doesn't suck like the way I think it to be...  
  
I'm still not sure whether to continue this or not as I'm still not sure on how this one will go... Anyways, you can review it and tell me what you think!  
  
Thank you for reading! 


End file.
